The Fight for Yale
by natwat101
Summary: Cody got rejected from Yale, but what if he had a way of getting in
1. Together Again

_Chapter One_

_I own no characters except the ones I create_

* * *

><p>It had been a long wait for Cody Martin, but today was the day he would finally get to see Bailey. She was coming up to Boston for the 4th of July. Sure they talked at least twice a day, video chatted three times a week but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person<p>

"So, going to pick up Bailey" Carey asked

"Yeah just in case her flight is early" Cody replied happily

"Well see you sweetie, go get your girl" Carey said as Cody walked out of the suite on the 23rd floor.

* * *

><p><em>Later On…..<em>

Cody was waiting impatiently at Logan International Airports domestic terminal when he saw her. He smiled and grinned. He finally got to see the love of his life after a month of waiting.

Cody smiled at his girlfriend "Bailey!"

"Oh, Cody, It's been too long" Bailey said with tears forming in her eyes, "I've missed you so much".

Cody cried "I've missed you too".

The two grabbed Bailey's luggage and began the drive back to the Tipton. They grabbed their key for the suite London had kindly given them and made their way to the 23rd floor. When they arrived Bailey was greeted by a huge hug from Carey. The three talked for a bit and decided it was time to call it a night. The said their goodbyes and left the suite on the 23rd floor.

"You don't know how happy I am to be with you" Cody spoke up

"Not as happy as I am to be here with you" Bailey said as she hugged Cody.

The couple entered the elevator and walked out into the 24th floor and entered their room where the quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This if my first Fan Fiction and reviews and critique are appreciated. This chapter is just setting things up and the next chapter will have more action


	2. Surprises all Round

_Chapter Two_

_I own no characters except the ones i create._

* * *

><p>Bailey opened her eyes feeling depressed that she wasn't with Cody when she remembered where she was.<p>

"Cody!" Bailey yelled out looking everywhere for him.

"Yeah Bails" Cody yelled from the Bathroom.

"It's okay I just still can't believe I'm with you again" she replied excitedly.

"Me either. Shall we get breakfast?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but we can make it together" Bailey started to giggle away

Cody and Bailey began to make breakfast laughing and giggling away, happy to be back together. After they had finished eating Bailey decided to talk about college.

"So Cody, have you decided where you're going to go to college" Bailey asked softly.

Cody was startled by the question, but realised Bailey was looking out for him so he said to her "Well at the moment looks like either Boston College or Browns."

Bailey could hear the disappointment in his voice and tried to cheer him up by saying "They're both pretty good schools".

Cody could tell she was faking "They're not Yale though."

Bailey knew he was right, Yale was the Educational Opportunity of a life time and he was missing out on it. "It'll be okay" she said trying to comfort him. All Cody could do was nod.

After they finished cleaning up Cody and Bailey took the elevator down to the 23rd floor to see Carey and Zack. When they entered Zack was sitting on the couch in his boxer shorts. This is what he did after disappearing all night and stumbling in after Midnight. He was still cut up about Maya. Cody and Bailey just looked at each other.

"Bro, Bailey" Zack slurred.

"Zack are you drunk!" Cody and Bailey both exclaimed!

"No. I'm high" Zack joked.

Cody and Bailey could only cringe, something had to be done. Cody then checked the mail on the bench and found an envelope addressed to him from The Greenstone Institute. He showed Bailey.

"Huh, wonder what it is" she said.

Cody slowly opened the envelope and gasped "It says here that if I come to Wellington, New Zealand for 6 months to help work on medical research they will pay for Yale and medical school!" Cody was astonished.

"Cody that's amazing!" Bailey yelled.

Carey came out wondering what all the commotion was when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Zack said.

Zack opened the door and was shocked "Maya?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay the Action has started and again reviews and critique are appreciated. :)


	3. New Beginnings

_Chapter Three_

_I own no characters except the ones I create_

* * *

><p>There was an eerie silence.<p>

Maya spoke up. "Zack… I'm sorry I should have never broken up with you it was a big mistake."

There was more silence when Zack spoke up. "Come In."

Maya entered the suite and stood their quietly. Cody, Bailey and Carey knew it was time to leave and decided to go back to Cody and Bailey's suite.

Zack spoke up. "So, why are you really here?"

"To be with you Zack, I Love you!" Maya said starting to sound angry.

Zack was shocked, had she just said she loved him? All this was running through his mind when he said "I love you too."

The two just smiled and embraced each other in a tight hug. They still had so many things to work out but they were back together.

They hugged for what felt like forever when Zack spoke up. "So… What made you change your mind?"

Maya replied. "Well Zack… I just couldn't get over you and I missed you so much and finally realised I had made a big mistake. I finally realised I truly love you and only you."

Zack could only laugh. "I had always known you made a big mistake."

Maya moved closer and they began to kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Cody and Bailey's suite on the 24th floor, Carey was taking a shower and Cody and Bailey were discussing the letter from the Greenstone Institute.<p>

"Cody! This is the opportunity of a lifetime. You have to take it." Bailey said

Cody was quick to reply "But Bails I will be away from you for 6 Months!"

"But we can video chat everyday" Bailey said sternly

Cody replied "I know, But It still won't be the same… but I'll do it so I can be with you."

Suddenly Carey walked in "What are you going to do?"

Cody smiled "I'm going to New Zealand so I can be with Bailey."

Cody then explained everything to his Mum and to say she was shocked was and understatement, But she let him go.

* * *

><p>The summer holidays came and went and Bailey started Yale. Cody decided that he was going to live with her there seeing as he had nothing to do until January so they went and got an apartment, where Cody studied every day. Bailey loved Yale and soon got used to coming home and finding Cody there to greet her. Thanksgiving came and they went their separate ways. They arrived back a week later refreshed and ready and went back to their usual routine. In Mid-December they realised that Bailey would need a flatmate while Cody was away as Cody's 'Yay-Me!' Money was running out. They interviewed many candidates and decided on Ashley a girl taking the same classes as Bailey. Christmas came and they were separated again. New Year's came and their final chance to spend time together. Then the Day came.<p>

It was a snowy January 5 and Bailey, Zack, Maya and Carey were there to farewell Cody.

"You stay safe" Carey sobbed

'I will. I'll be back before you know it Mum" Cody replied. Then there was silence.

"See you Bro" Zack

Maya spoke up as well "See you Cody"

"Thanks Guys" He replied.

Now it was Baileys turn.

"I'm going to miss you so much" She said sadly "Good Luck."

"I'll miss you too." He said and they kissed passionately until they were interrupted.

"Air New Zealand Flight 907 to Wellington is leaving in 20 Minutes"

"See you guys" Cody said giving Bailey one last kiss.

Cody then dropped of his luggage at the terminal and bordered the plane. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p><em>36 Hours Later…<em>

"Welcome to Wellington International Airport" the voice over the intercom boomed.

The passengers then exited the plane and entered the airport terminal. Cody collected his bags and saw a sign with is name on it and realised it was the ride to his apartment that the institute arranged. On the ride to the apartment Cody just took in his sights he could name most things he saw, The Beehive, Te Papa, Cable Carts. When he finally arrived at the apartment he thanked the driver and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door and said "Kia Ora, You must be Cody Martin. Welcome, I'm Megan. Sorry James isn't here at the moment but should be home later." Megan then showed Cody around the flat and then into his room. She left Cody by himself and he set up his laptop first. He was happy when he saw Bailey was online.

"Bails, how are you?" he asked

"Good, You?" she replied

"Tired" he yawned

"Well how about I let you get some rest" she replied

"I think that..." Cody was stopped in mid-sentence when the ground began to shake.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry I have not updated in ages life has been hectic. I have started Chapter 4. Please Review and Critique.<p> 


	4. Shocks and Suprises

"Cody! What's going on?" Bailey shouted

"I think that was an earthquake, I'm okay" he replied

Bailey was relieved when she saw a woman entering Cody's Room.

"Hey Cody are you alright. That was a big one" Megan asked Cody

"Yeah, I am. Guess I better get used to them huh?" He laughed

"Yeah" she replied

Bailey spoke up "Hello?"

"Oh Bails this is my flatmate Megan. Megan this is My Girlfriend Bailey" Cody replied

"Nice to meet you Megan" Bailey said

"You too Bailey. Anyway I better get started on dinner. Good thing you sent me a list of allergies beforehand" Megan laughed as she walked away.

"Well I Better get going Cody It's really late here and I have classes tomorrow. Love You" Bailey said as she blew a kiss.

"Love you squared" Cody replied

Cody then closed the lid of the laptop and went down stairs to the kitchen where Megan was preparing dinner when the nightly news started.

"_This is ONE NEWS with Simon Dallow and Wendy Petrie"_

_Wendy spoke first "Kia Ora, Good Evening. We begin tonight with breaking news coming out of Wellington where a Magnitude 5.7 quake at a depth of 10km struck just 5 Minutes ago" _

_A Breaking news banner appears on screen and Simon Continues "Power is out to the CBD and Many suburbs in the city. Joining us now live on the phone is ONE NEWS Reporter Lucas De Jong. Lucas can you tell us what happened."_

"_Well Simon we were sitting here in our TVNZ offices when there was horrendous shaking things toppled over and we were all scared that this was the big one. Thankfully it wasn't. We evacuated our offices and 1000's of people were out on the streets and people are now making their way home"_

_Simon then asks "Are there reports of any damage coming in?"_

_Lucas replies "Yes, we have reports coming in of a collapsed building, we can't verify this but we don't seem to have any other major damage at the moment"_

"_Thank – You that is Lucas De Jong live in Wellington…"_

Cody then realises that Megan has sat down beside him.

"Woah , Scary stuff, Huh?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, It didn't feel that big here" Cody replied.

"No it didn't, which was weird" she replied quickly.

Cody then asked "So, Do you need any help with dinner, I'm a great cook."

Megan just laughed "Okay then. Prove it!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in New Haven…<em>

It was 2am Bailey closed her laptop lid and decided to check the news before she went to sleep. She walked quietly into the lounge being careful not to wake Ashley and turned the TV on to CNN where they were talking about how the US is in debt again. A couple of minutes later there was some breaking news

"_We have some breaking news now, coming out of New Zealand where a Magnitude 5.7 quake at a depth of 10km struck Wellington just 10 Minutes ago. Power is out to the CBD and Many suburbs in the city and reports of damage are coming in we will keep you up to date with this developing story, right here on CNN."_

Bailey was shocked that the earthquake was so big, but she knew Cody was safe so she went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Wellington…<em>

Cody and Megan were sitting down to dinner when Megan got a text from James saying that he was staying with his girlfriend.

Megan asked "So Cody, when did you apply for this placement?"

Cody was quick to reply "I didn't actually. They must have heard about me, or something."

"That's a bit weird… "Megan replied

"I Suppose so…" Cody replied

Cody and Megan finished dinner and did the dishes and sat down on the couch to catch an update on the earthquake

_Wendy spoke "We now have an update on the 5.7 magnitude earthquake that struck Wellington at 5.55pm. There are no reports of major damage with St John reporting only 10 people were injured."_

_Simon then spoke "That's ONE NEWS for this Tuesday, Close Up is along next and Tonight is at 10.25. From the 6PM team, Goodnight."_

Cody and Megan were happy and Cody went to his bedroom to unpack and very soon fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in New Haven…_

It was 6am and Bailey's rooster alarm went off. She went and had a shower and made some Breakfast. She then went to her shorter Day of classes and came back home expecting to see Cody there. She realised she needed to get over him not being there. She completed her Homework and then at 2pm turned her laptop on and entered Skype. A smile spread across her face "Hello Sweetie"

* * *

><p><em>Back In Wellington…<em>

It was 5.30am and Cody Martin awoke early, excited for his first day at the Greenstone Institute. Cody was the first one up so he was as quiet as possible. He was lucky his room had an ensuite so he did not have to share a bathroom with anyone. After showering, Cody got dressed and headed downstairs to make some Breakfast. He finished making it and sat down to eat. While eating he decided to turn the TV on and check the news.

"…_All that and more coming up on Breakfast, but now here is Rawdon with your 6.00 News. Rawdon spoke "Good Morning. The Magnitude 5.7 quake that struck Wellington yesterday evening has caused no significant damage…" _

The noise of Cody's phone going off to tell him that it was time to chat with Bailey stopped Cody's interest in the news. He hurried up to his bedroom and powered up his laptop. He smiled when he saw her come online and he hit connect.

"Hello Sweetie" he smiled

She smiled as she said "Hey, how are things?"

"Good. About to start my first day. Hopefully it all goes well" he replied

She just shook her head "They will love you Cody"

They continued to talk for an hour, until Cody had to get going.

Just before 8am, Cody Martin walked into the Greenstone Institute ready to face the day. He told the receptionist his name and sat down waiting for his Supervisor. He was doing the work with another person and was hoping they were a focused, driven individual like himself. The Minutes passed, but they felt like a lifetime for Cody, but finally the Supervisor arrived and introduced himself.

"You must be Cody Martin. I am Ryan Wilson and I will be your supervisor for the next six months"

Cody replied swiftly "It's a pleasure to meet you and I must thank you for this amazing opportunity. Although I must ask how you found out about me. I never applied or anything."

Ryan smiled "We got a recommendation from a London Tipton and we took a look at you. And I must say everyone was very impressed"

Cody was smiling "Why Thank-You Sir."

Cody paused "Wasn't there meant to be someone else working with me?"

Ryan nodded "Yes she is running a bit late."

Ryan looked around and saw a woman running down the corridor.

"Ah, here she is. Cody meet your new colleague Agnes"

"Hello Codykins…"

Cody just stood there shocked and disturbed as the ground once again started to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! Finally another chapter. I'm hoping to get this completed soon so I can start another story that I have lots of ideas for! This is a much longer chapter at 1,215 words and they should get longer. Sorry for any grammar and mistakes. Please Review!**


End file.
